


Tell me what you want and I'll give it all to you

by vikinglord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight Age Difference, Slightly dubcon, Smut, Xiutao, mob boss! minseok, thief! zitao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikinglord/pseuds/vikinglord
Summary: Zitao is a thief who steals from the wealthy with his charm and good looks. One day, he gets caught.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Tell me what you want and I'll give it all to you

**Author's Note:**

> what did I write??!! 
> 
> Title from Lay - Lay U Down

He had set his eyes on the man ever since he first entered the club. His dark three piece and the glistening watch on his wrist was telling of how loaded he must be. Zitao drowned the rest of his drink, eyes trained on the man as he weaved his way through the crowd. They were in the VIP section so it was less rowdy and he could clearly male out the man's feline eyes and that teasing smirk.

Zitao quickly got out of his seat to follow him. His mind thinking on its own, driving his body along with it. And soon, he was close enough to spot the diamond stud he wore in one ear. He had to pause to admire how delicate yet powerful the man looked at the same time. His eyes were powdered with bright, imposing shadow making his gaze look even fierce. Zitao had met many powerful men. None of them, however, he'd ever found this alluring.

The man found a booth where he sat with arms splayed over the back of the seat, a gold band shining on his finger. Zitao would take that off of him soon enough anyway so it didn't matter if he was married. The prospect of the shiny trinkets that the man displayed and the one that he may have hidden with him made him edge closer.

It was then that the man suddenly caught him, looking up directly at him with an expression that told him that he had been aware of his attention on him. That didn't deter Zitao in the slightest. Instead, he moved closer with an extra suave in each step, swaying his hips even more. He saw the other's attention flicker to his leather glad thighs for a brief moment before coming back to face as he smiled in approval.

Rich, middle aged men loved a pretty tall and lean partner. Zitao had all traits and he made sure to make the best use of them. Flaunting them openly as he made his way towards the man.

"Hello there." The man spoke with a low voice, not wasting a moment as soon as Zitao got close enough. He offered him a seat beside him and Zitao took it, making sure to still be in his personal space while sitting. This was almost too easy. "I'm Kim Minseok." the man said, ushering a waiter over who got them both drinks.

Zitao was aware of that already. He'd heard of a specific Kim who frequented this club and gossips about his wealth had been circulating the town ever since the man arrived in Shanghai. Naturally, Zitao had wanted to see for himself how rich the man was and so far he'd not been disappointed. The drink he'd ordered for them looked expensive and only someone loaded would even think of ordering it.

He winced at the taste. Expensive alcohol wasn't his thing. "I'm Huang Zitao." He said, immediately regretting it afterwards. He almost never introduced himself to people he was about to steal from at least not by his real name but at that moment the words came flying out of his mouth.

Minseok smirked, throwing an arm over the back of the plush leather of the booth seat, closing the gap between them. He let his eyes roam freely over him, so openly checking him out that Zitao couldn't help but feel a little anxious "So, tell me Zitao. What would someone as pretty as you be doing in a dull place like this?" 

It was true. The VIP section was pretty quiet save for the music that played in the background and the few people that danced to it on the dance floor. The loud buzz and frenzy of the club didn't reach here. Zitao turned to give the man next to him a smile as he took another sip of his drink, "It must be your compelling presence that led me here. Call it fate if you will."

"I don't believe in fate," Minseok said, his eyes calculating as if he could see right through to him before his expression changed in the spilt of a second, "but you, honey, are nothing short of a miracle."

Zitao was taken by surprise by the compliment. Kim Minseok was nothing if not a charmer with his bright smile and his teasing touches. For the better part of the night Zitao completely forgot what he came for and let himself enjoy the warmth of Minseok's arm around his shoulder and his easy flirtation. It was when Minseok removed his hand from behind him to lightly stroke his thigh that his gaze went to the sleek Rolex on the man's wrist.

It was all too simple. The man next to him was barely sober as Zitao's quick fingers made a quick swipe for the watch. Easy. He relished in his triumph as he felt the weight of the watch safe inside his pocket.

But that wasn't nearly enough to satiate Zitao's desire for pretty things. Not when there was a huge diamond studded ring shining right in front of him. While Minseok reached for yet another drink Zitao saw his chance and his adept hands made their way across to the platinum wedding band. Just the smooth metal touched his skin and the ring was in his reach, he felt a large hand cover his.

Surprised, he looked up at his companion who looked back at him with an obnoxious smirk. Any confidence that Zitao had melted into nothingness as he was caught red handed by Kim Minseok himself. The air of drunkenness that surrounded him earlier was now completely gone and replaced by the self-assurance that came with being one of the most powerful men in the city.

"Now, this--" He assertively took away Zitao's hand from his ring, "-is off limits." 

The air around them stifled as Zitao's brain blanked. He'd never been caught before let alone by a dangerous mob boss who could end him with the snap of his fingers leaving no traces behind. Minseok kept him pinned under his menacing gaze as his calloused fingers caressed his hand before standing up abruptly and pulling Zitao along with him. Out of the leather seat and away from everyone else.

Zitao shuddered as a firm hand slid around his waist guiding him towards a dimly lit corridor. Every touch from Minseok felt electric. It was both terrifying and exciting. A feeling he couldn't quite discern. They passed closed doors in the eerie hallway and only stopped when they reached the end. No light reached there, only a smattering of moonlight was let through the small window.

Zitao could make out Minseok's silhouette in the darkness as he turned him around so that they faced each other. He beckoned him closer with a hand curled around his nape, fingers flirting with his hair before they crawled along his jaw and finally rested on his chin. His thumb played with the younger's bottom lip causing his mouth to open on its own in an invitation. 

"You want this?" Minseok leaned closer and whispered in his ear. The spare moonlight caught onto the jewel encrusted ring that he held up, "You'll have to earn it then." He said in a low tone just as he both his hand on Zitao's shoulders and with the sheer force of his arms pushed him down onto his knees. 

Zitao felt utterly humiliated. He was on his knees in front of a man whose straining bulge stared at him through those tight slacks. He knew what the other wanted him to do. But they were in a public space where anyone could walk in on them. Shame took over him and his face reddened as he slowly unbuttoned the trousers, pulling the expensive looking material an inch at a time. He let out a breath once the boxers were out of the way to reveal a semi-hard cock. He braced himself before he finally mouth to it.

He could hear Minseok humming in approval as his fingers laced though his hair, encouraging him to take more. Zitao dared to let his tongue have a taste of the tip that hung halfway to being erect. Slowly he inched forward taking a little more in his mouth. Before he could get adjust to the girth he felt a force pushing him towards the cock, forcing him to take the entire thing.

After seeing the feeble attempts by the younger, Minseok took the reins and fucked his mouth hard and fast. Zitao could feel the drag of the cock in and out of his mouth. The older never stopped letting out words of endearment in his state of ecstasy until his finally climaxed and came down his throat. 

Zitao almost choked when he pulled off. The bitter taste of come lingered on his tongue as Minseok got recovered from his high and made himself decent.

"Here." The older tossed the damn piece of jewellery at him. He was still on the ground but he could make out the smirk on his face as he winked at him, "There's more where that came from if you know where to find me." 

With that he walked away, leaving Zitao with to stare at his retreating back before he turned to the ring in his hands. The diamond sparkled at him in return. He really wouldn't mind running into Kim Minseok again. 

x


End file.
